


Some Journalist work

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Series: Covert Journalism [1]
Category: Final Fantasy 7, FolksSoul | Folklore
Genre: Before final fantasy crisic core, Crossover, Gen, Keats and Rufus snark at each other, au folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus sends for a mysterious, and possibly dangerous, reporter for a failing magazine to go help him with various tasks, like locating the renegade Genesis. He might have bitten off more than he can chew, but it's too entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Journalist work

This was an odd day, er…it had been one day, right? However long it had been, it was certainly odd. Keats had not been expecting to be kidnapped by a bunch of Turks, getting a bag over his head and ‘escorted’ to the office of one Rufus Shinra before his tea had even begun boiling. Yes, it was an odd day. He’d been shoved into a seat and the bag taken off his head, to blink the new ShinRa president into focus, the light from the window and the white suit and blond hair blinding after the dark of the bag. 

“I didn’t think you read my newspaper, president” The soft, melodious, accented voice was filled with amusement, despite his predicament, and Rufus raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him. “Why would you assume I read your magazine?” Keats had the audacity to laugh at him. The journalist waved his hand at Tseng and Reno and Rude, standing behind him and guarding the most obvious points of escape, weapons drawn and obvious. “Because I’m here, they’re there, and you have my article in front of you” Rufus smirked; the journalist was as sharp as he’d thought he’d be. 

“Actually, this isn’t about your column, though I do find it entertaining. This is more about…special talents” Keats was up faster than Rufus could blink, Tseng and Rude on him a few seconds later and wrestling him back into the seat, though Rufus noted with interest that the bespeckled brunette was far stronger than he looked, as he managed to give the two a good struggle, and Rude a black eye. Reno came up with his electro-mag rod ready to whack the brunette a good one, but a small shake of the head from Rufus and he simply rested his weapon on Keats’ shoulder. Keats tried a few experimental shakes of arms and upper body to try and dislodge the two holding him down in the chair, and after he couldn’t succeed gave up and sat back in his seat, light hitting his glasses and hiding his eyes while the rest of his face was expressionless.

“Special talents? What exactly do I have that you’d need?” Rufus couldn’t help but smirk slightly. This was what he loved, forcing someone like Keats, a smartass reporter with a high sense of self-reliance and pride to bend to what he wanted. “Apparently not what you were thinking. No, I need you for some detective and journalism work, if you wouldn’t mind” Keats snorted, a smirk playing on his own lips. “Not what I would call ‘special talents’ as I am a journalist, and do help with murders from time to time, and its common knowledge” Rufus conceded this with a slight nod. “However, you’re a sort of unique case, aren’t you? Abilities do not match up to a normal journalist, Keats. They usually can’t summon things to level entire villages”

Reno looked down at the brunette, who was shaking with silent laughter, and his boss. He raised his hands. “What?! Seriously?! Like, yo, if he can do that then why’s he still here?!” Tseng could have face-palmed as Rude glared at his partner and Rufus sighed at the red-head’s stupidity. Keat’s laugh became vocal and he lowered his head. “Yes, I think I’ve out-stayed my welcome. Thank you for reminding me, Reno” Reno gaped at the guy, and swung his weapon at Keats, who leaned and ducked, then managed to get his legs underneath himself and propel himself into a standing position on the seat, forcing Rude and Tseng onto their toes. He grabbed the tie of Rude and used the other man’s lack of balance to his advantage, leaping over him as he propelled him into Tseng. Jumping on Rude’s back, then Rufus’ desk, he leaned down and grabbed the president’s chin, forcing him to look into the darkly amused eyes of the journalist.

“I suspect this is about Genesis? I can get you a basic lock on his location. Don’t look for me; I’ll come to you when I get your precious information. You might want to teach your Turks better fighting” He leaped out of the way of Rude’s, Tseng’s, and Reno’s attacks, and danced through them to the door. Rufus watched the odd man with detached interest and a bemused smile. He raised a hand to stop his Turks from continuing to attack him and raised his eyebrows as Keats, too, paused. “What do you want in payment” Keats grinned widely at the blond. “Being left alone after this would be a good start. Money because I need to fix things, not the least of which is my teakettle. And a make-up dinner. Next time you need me to do something for you, calling or a polite escort would be good, yea? No more cloak and dagger” Rufus smirked. “I’ll see what I can do. Good-bye, Keats” 

The man in the purple trenchcoat gave a cursory wave and slipped out of the room, before popping his head back in a moment later. “This is the ShinRa company main building in Midgar, right?” Rufus nodded and this time the door remained shut. There was a long pause and then:

“So, who would be willing to accompany him to the make-up dinner?”

“Boss, you gotta be kidding us, yo!”


End file.
